The Emergency Babysitter
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Angela y Hodgins tienen una emergencia familiar y necesitan que alguien cuide de Michael. Desesperados, le piden a Booth que se encargue de Michael hasta que encuentre a Brennan. *traducción de la historia del mismo nombre de FaithinBones*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no es mía es de FaithinBones y los personajes de sus creadores. Esto sucede después de The Change In The Game. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

El padre de Ángela había resultado herido en un accidente de auto. En Londres. Antes de una hora, el publicista del padre de Ángela la había llamado para avisarle acerca del accidente. Jim Reed le había asegurado a Ángela que su padre estaba bien y que la única razón por la que la había llamado era porque no quería que se enterara del accidente en las noticias.

Temiendo que todo el asunto estuviera siendo minimizado, Ángela empezó a preocuparse y despertó a Jack para avisarle lo que estaba pasando. Ángela quería ir a Londres a ver a su padre, pero, tenía un hijo de seis semanas que cuidar. Ángela sentía que Michael era demasiado pequeño para ser sometido a la tensión de un largo viaje en avión al extranjero. Hodgins se ofreció a quedarse en casa y cuidar de Michael, pero, Ángela en realidad quería que Jack fuera con ella a Londres, si ella se iba después de todo.

Tratando de decidir qué hacer, ambos decidieron que si podían encontrar a alguien que cuidara de Michael por unos días, entonces sería posible para los dos ir.

Llamando a todos lados, Ángela encontró que Cam estaba libre, pero, Michele tenía un caso grave de gripe y Cam no quería exponer a Michael al virus. Entonces, Ángela trató de llamar a Brennan, pero no contestó su teléfono. Ángela pensó en llamar a Daisy o a Sweets, pero, Jack dijo que tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de dejar que esos niños cuidaran de su hijo. Preocupada, Ángela miró a Jack y le dijo, "¿Qué hay de Booth?" Él tiene un hijo. Sabe cómo cuidar de un bebé.

Negando con la cabeza, Hodgins dijo, "¿En serio? ¿Quieres pedirle a Booth que haga de niñera?

Sonriendo, Ángela dijo, "¿Por qué no? Sólo cuidaría de Michael hasta que pueda contactar a Brennan. Entonces podría entregarle a Michael a Brennan y eso sería todo. Brennan me ha dicho que si alguna vez necesitamos a alguien que cuide de Michael, ella estaría muy feliz de hacerlo. Vamos, a Booth no le importará y tampoco a Brennan."

Preocupado, Hodgins dijo, "Está bien, supongo. Déjame llamar a Booth y ver si sabe dónde está la Dr. B primero. Tal vez no tengamos que pedirle que cuide del niño."

oooooooooooooooooo

Booth se acababa de ir a dormir cuando sonó su teléfono. Dándose la vuelta, respondió el teléfono después del primer timbre.

"Booth."

Hodgins, al oír a un somnoliento Booth, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "Eh, Booth. Es Hodgins. Ángela y yo tenemos una emergencia familiar. ¿Sabes dónde está la Dr. B?

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Espera un momento. Déjame ir a la otra habitación. Me parece oír a alguien en la puerta."

Levantándose de la cama, Booth se dirigió a la sala, cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de él y se sentó en el sofá. "Bueno, falsa alarma. No hay nadie en la puerta. Ahora, ¿Que quieres?"

Hodgins se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y le dijo, "Necesito encontrar a la Dr. B. Tenemos que preguntarle si puede encargarse de Michael por unos días. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el sofá, Booth le respondió, "No sé dónde está Bones. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Vamos, hombre", dijo Hodgins, "Tú siempre sabes dónde está la Dr. B. De verdad necesito hablar con ella sobre cuidar de Michael por unos días."

"Mira Hodgins", dijo Booth, "Soy el compañero de Bones no su guardián. No sé dónde está. Es medianoche, llámale a su teléfono y déjale un mensaje."

"Eh, mira, Booth", dijo Hodgins, "¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos dejar a Michael contigo? Podrías cuidarlo hasta que encuentres a la Dr. B. Si no la puedes encontrar, solo tendrías que encargarte de Michael ésta noche. Luego, podrías dejarlo en la guardería mañana por la mañana y eso te daría suficiente tiempo para buscar a la Dr. B y decirle lo que está pasando."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le preguntó,"¿Estás tan desesperado que tienes que pedirme que cuide de Michael? ¿No puedes encontrar a alguien más?"

Creyendo que la honestidad siempre funciona mejor cuando trata de Booth, Hodgins dijo, "Estamos desesperados. No tenemos a nadie más a quien llamar en este momento. Si no lo haces, entonces Ángela no podrá ir a ver a su padre. Él tuvo un accidente de auto ésta tarde y Ángela está muy preocupada. Tu sabes, además de mi y el bebé, todo lo que le queda en el mundo es su padre."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Bueno siempre y cuando yo sea la última persona a la que podías llamar, supongo que estará bien. Sólo no quiero que pienses que soy un niñero disponible siempre que lo necesites."

"No, no, Booth. No creemos eso. Estamos absolutamente desesperados y de verdad, de verdad necesitamos que hagas esto por nosotros."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Está bien. Esperaré hasta que lleguen. Sólo recuerda que no tengo cosas para bebé. Trae lo que creas que Michael va a necesitar. Trataré de dar con Bones mañana temprano y ver si puede cuidar de él."

Feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo, Hodgins le dijo, "Gracias, Booth. Estamos en camino."

Terminando la llamada, Booth cerró los ojos otra vez y pensó, "Vaya, no puedo esperar."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Les ha gustado? A mí personalmente me ha encantado, me lo leí dos veces en inglés más una en español cuando lo estaba revisando jaja. **

**El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo pero lo subiré hasta el martes o miércoles que ahora me tengo que ir a estudiar porque tengo un montón de tareas y un examen el lunes así que hay muuucho que leer =P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth se había dejado llevar por el sueño de nuevo cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su departamento. Despertando de nuevo, se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta. De pie en la puerta, Booth se encontró con Angela, Hodgins y un dormido Michael en los brazos de Angela. Parándose a un lado, los dejó pasar a su departamento.

Al ver a Booth, parado junto a la puerta con sus shorts, Angela sonrió y le dijo, "Gracias, Booth. Realmente apreciamos esto."

Hodgins, sosteniendo varias bolsas en sus manos, se acercó al sofá y puso las bolsas encima. Apuntando a las bolsas, Hodgins dijo, "Traje todo lo que creo que Michael va a necesitar para la próxima semana. Puse la sillita para auto en tu camioneta antes de subir y también tengo un sobre con dinero en la bolsa azul que puedes usar para comprar cualquier cosa que necesites, en caso de que haya olvidado algo."

Despertando completamente, Booth preguntó, "¿Una semana? ¡Hey!, espera un minuto. Mi camioneta estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo te metiste en mi camioneta?"

Sonrojado, Hodgins dijo, "Eh, si. Puede ser una semana y tal vez más tiempo. No sabemos qué tan mal está el padre de Angela."

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Booth le dijo, "No me has dicho cómo te metiste en mi camioneta."

Viendo que Booth estaba muy molesto, Angela dijo, "Por favor Booth. Tan pronto cómo se entere Brennan, te quitará a Michael de las manos. Probablemente sólo necesitarás encárgate de él ésta noche. No tendrás que cuidarlo toda la semana."

Al ver que Hodgins no iba a admitir que había irrumpido en su camioneta, Booth dijo, "Está bien, sólo dejen a Michael y váyanse. Quiero regresar a la cama."

Aliviados, Hodgins y Angela le dieron un beso a Michael y luego Angela le entregó a Michael a Booth.

Sosteniendo a Michael, Booth no dijo nada cuando Angela y Hodgins se fueron, a pesar de que ellos le dijeron adiós dos veces. "¿Por qué hacerlo más fácil para ellos?" Pensó Booth. "Si Hodgins piensa que voy a olvidar que entró en mi camioneta, entonces está loco."

Bajando la mirada hacia un dormido Michael en sus brazos, Booth suspiró, abrió la puerta de la recámara y se metió a la habitación.

Hablándole a Michael, Booth dijo, "¿Ves lo locos que están los padres que tienes, Michael?" Tu papá le pide a alguien que le haga un favor y luego irrumpe en la camioneta de ese alguien. Una camioneta propiedad del FBI por la que ese alguien es responsable. Es por eso que les di tantos pretextos para cuidar de ti, en un principio. Si lo hago demasiado fácil para ellos, yo podría terminar haciendo de tu niñera cada vez que a ellos se les ocurra hacer una locura.

Despertando, Brennan dijo, "¿A quién le estás hablando Booth?"

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Estoy hablando con Michael Hodgins. Hodgins y Angela tienen una emergencia familiar y me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de Michael. Quieren que te busque en la mañana y te diga que cuides de Michael hasta que ellos vuelvan."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Muy bien." Cerrando los ojos, se volvió a dormir.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth se acercó a la cama y puso a Michael en la cama junto a la almohada de Brennan. Acostándose junto a él, Booth rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael resultó ser un bebé muy bueno en lo que a Booth respecta. Solamente lo despertó dos veces esa noche. Considerando lo pequeño que era Michael, Booth esperaba que fuera mucho peor. Con todo, él pensaba que era una buena práctica para cuando Brennan tuviera a su bebé. Sin embargo, ya había aprendido una lección de esto. Brennan era literal, así que, cuando él le dijo que se suponía que le entregaría a Michael en la mañana, entonces obviamente para ella eso significaba que Michael era su responsabilidad hasta en la mañana. Sería muy cuidadoso en cómo le hablaba a Brennan de ahora en adelante, al menos cuando se trata de bebés.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Booth le dijo a Brennan que llevaría a Michael a la guardería del Jeffersonian. Booth creía que Hodgins era lo suficientemente entrometido como para preguntar quien había llevado a Michael a la guardería y sabía que si Brennan llevaba a Michael a la guardería, algunas señales de advertencia se levantarían en Hodginslandia.

Él y Brennan aún estaban trabajando en su nueva relación así que de momento nadie sabía todavía que eran pareja. Él quería mantenerlo de esa forma al menos por un poco más de tiempo. Booth sabía que tan pronto como todos se enteraran que él y Brennan estaban viviendo juntos, los consejos no pedidos empezarían a llegar por montones. Sabía que a Brennan no le importaría e ignoraría la mayoría de ellos, pero, él verdaderamente odiaba que la gente metiera sus narices en sus asuntos personales.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A Booth le habían hecho gracia las expresiones en las caras de los cuidadores cuando llevó a Michael a la guardería. Les explicó que Hodgins y Angela estaban fuera de la ciudad y estarían de regreso en alrededor de una semana, así que, él y Brennan eran responsables de Michael hasta que ellos volvieran. Él creyó que a June Myers, una de las cuidadoras, le iba a dar una apoplejía cuando se enteró que él se había encargado de Michael por la noche. Ella había examinado a Michael como si estuviera esperando encontrarlo sucio y consumiéndose. Booth la había visto hacerlo y tuvo la satisfacción de ver a la mujer sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Booth sólo se alejó, pero, en realidad estaba viendo sus payasadas.

"Se lo merece", pensó Booth. "Soy más que un policía cabeza de chorlito."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Ni martes ni miércoles, jueves jaja, pero es que me cambiaron el examen para ayer =S, pero aquí está ya el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Los exámenes y las tareas me están lloviendo por ahora, así que, lo único que diré es que el siguiente capítulo estará antes del próximo viernes =). **

**Gracias Lesly azenet por leer, yo más que adicta te llamaría fiel lectora jajaja. Gracias también a Anonybones y a quién dejó su review sin nombre por sus comentarios  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había terminado de interrogar a un sospechoso acerca de otra amenaza de ántrax cuando Angela llamó.

Ésta vez, una carta que contenía polvo blanco había sido entregado a la Juez Bárbara Meaux. Al abrir la carta y encontrar polvo blanco en el sobre, la juez había llamado al FBI. Después de examinar el sobre y el polvo, se determinó que la sustancia era talco de bebé. Otra vez. Ésta era la séptima amenaza de ántrax en los últimos seis meses. Hasta el momento, el FBI había capturado a los seis autores de las alarmas previas. Booth consideraba a los seis como unos idiotas de clase mundial.

Booth estaba empezando a odiar verdaderamente el talco de bebé de sólo verlo. Considerando el hecho de que iba a ser padre otra vez, Booth sintió que el odio por el talco de bebé iba a ser un problema, así que, supuso que sería mejor dejar de culpar al talco de su molestia.

Angela había llamado para reportarse y ver si Booth había podido hallar a Brennan.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Por supuesto. Llevé a Michael a la guardería ésta mañana y le dije a Bones de tu problema. Dijo que estaría feliz de encargarse de Michael por ti."

Aliviada, Angela dijo, "Gracias Booth. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Voy a llamar a Brennan y ver como se está portando Michael."

"Claro." Dijo Booth, "Espero que tu padre esté bien."

Sonando un poco triste Angela le dijo, "Él está bien. Tiene una fractura en el pie derecho y algunas contusiones en las piernas. Está muy enojado porque vine a verlo de ésta forma. Dijo que debí haber escuchado a Jim cuando me dijo que mi padre estaba bien. Papá dijo que no tenía por qué dejar a su nieto en manos de otra persona sólo para ver cómo está él."

Con una sonrisa, Booth dijo, "No te preocupes por eso, Angela. Él solo está actuando como un padre."

Sonriendo, Angela le dijo, "Si, un padre de Texas. Son los peores, ya sabes."

"No sé si son los peores", dijo Booth, "pero, apuesto a que Hodgins si lo cree."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth se pasó por el Jeffersonian alrededor de las 11:30 a.m. para ver si Brennan quería ir a comer con él y a revisar a Michael. También necesitaba mover la sillita para auto de su camioneta al coche de Brennan.

A June Myers le complacía informarle a Booth que Michael se estaba portando bien, y que la Dra. Brennan había pasado por la Guardería cada hora para revisar a Michael. Booth creyó que estaba bien, pero, no le gustó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de June cuando le habló de Brennan. "Éstas personas no tienen ni idea de quién es Bones", pensó Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras almorzaban en el Royal Diner. No se habían visto en las últimas cuatro horas y ambos habían estado pensando en el otro la mayor parte del tiempo. Brennan había terminado de hablar con Booth sobre la identificación de otro esqueleto del Limbo. Ella siempre se emocionaba cuando tenía éxito y eso normalmente ponía a Booth de buen humor.

Con una sonrisa, Booth dijo, "¿Sabes Bones?, Tenemos que conseguir una cuna portátil para Michael antes de ésta noche. Él no puede dormir en la cama con nosotros otra vez."

Con el ceño fruncido, Brennan le dijo, "Sólo va a estar con nosotros por algunos días, Booth. No creo que sea necesario comprar una cuna."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Oh no. Si es necesario. No voy a dormir con un bebé en la cama conmigo."

"No entiendo por qué no". Dijo Brennan, "En la mayoría de las sociedades, los bebés duermen con sus padres."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth le dijo, "Bueno, uno, Michael no es nuestro bebé y dos, yo no voy a dormir con un bebé en la misma cama, no hay manera, no si yo puedo evitarlo. Es algo horrible."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Oh, ya sé por qué no quieres que Michael duerma en la cama con nosotros. Piensas que eso va a interferir con que tengamos relaciones sexuales."

Sonrojándose, Booth se acercó más a Brennan y dijo, "Vaya, Bones. ¿Por qué no dices eso sólo un poco más alto?"

Preocupada por el hecho de que pudo haber alterado a Booth, Brennan dijo, "Si consideras que sería más cómodo para Michael dormir en una cuna, entonces, por supuesto que debes comprar una."

Acercándose a la mesa, Sweets llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario de Brennan.

Sentándose junto a Booth, Sweets dijo, "Escuché que está cuidando de Michael Hodgins, Dra. Brennan. El Agente Booth tiene razón, Michael debe tener su propia cama. Los padres que dejan a sus hijos dormir con ellos, más tarde descubren que es verdaderamente difícil conseguir que duerman en su propia cama."

Sorprendida, Brennan preguntó, "¿Cómo supiste que estoy cuidando de Michael?"

Con una sonrisa, Sweets le dijo, "La forma más rápida de comunicación son los chismes."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "No prestes atención a los chismes, Sweets. Puede ser lo más rápido, pero, no siempre son precisos."

Mirando a Booth, Sweets preguntó, "Pero, lo son ésta vez, ¿no es así?"

Bajando la mirada hacia su ensalada, Booth ignoró el comentario de Sweets y empezó a comer de nuevo.

Con algo de curiosidad, Sweets le preguntó, "¿Vas a ayudar a la Dra. Brennan a cuidar de Michael mientras Angela y Hodgins están fuera?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth puso su tenedor en el plato y le preguntó, "¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?"

Frunciéndose el ceño a sí mismo, Sweets dijo, "Yo sólo asumí, que ya que tienes experiencia con niños, podrías ayudar a la Dra. Brennan a cuidar de Michael. Es todo."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Lo siento. Es sólo que no quiero que empiece ningún rumor sólo porque podría ayudar a Bones con Michael. Ya hay muchos chismes como esos rondando por ahí sobre nosotros ."

Interesado, Sweets dijo, "¿Cómo qué?"

Sonriendo, Booth le dijo, "Bueno, si no sabes, yo no te los voy a decir."

Ooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno que les pareció este capitulo, para fortuna de B&B Sweets sólo escuchó lo último =D. **

**Gracias a RGG, Anonybones, sukatao, pimar, BeaBB, serie bones, ErikaBones y a la "adicta" lesly azenet por leer. **

**Por cierto Anonybones me dejaste con la duda, ¿por qué te quedaste verde?**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, Booth compró una cuna portátil de camino al departamento de Brennan. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que quedarse en el departamento de Booth no era una opción. Ángela y Hodgins esperarían encontrar a su hijo en el departamento de Brennan cuando volvieran. Ya que la cuna era para Michael, Booth usó algo del dinero que Hodgins había dejado para que Booth lo usara. Booth se imaginó que Brennan podía mantener la cuna en su departamento después de que Michael se fuera a casa. Probablemente, ésta no iba a ser la única vez que Brennan terminara de niñera de Michael, así que la cuna vendría bien. Sólo esperaba que eso de hacer de niñera no pasara muy seguido. En lo que a Booth respecta, Ángela y Hodgins eran frívolos, así que, nunca se sabía que esperar de esos dos. Ángela era un espíritu libre real y Hodgins estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar cualquier invento de Ángela.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al departamento de Brennan, Booth la encontró alimentando a Michael en la cocina. Michael miraba fijamente la cara de Brennan mientras ella le daba el biberón. Booth pensó que se veían muy lindos juntos. Michael era un bebé muy lindo y eso era un hecho. Booth estaba muy seguro de que su bebé sería todavía más lindo. Con una mujer tan atractiva como Brennan por madre, el bebé probablemente seria el bebé más lindo en el área de D.C.

"Que Dios ayude a los chicos, si nuestro bebé es niña," pensó Booth. Pensando en ello más detenidamente, Booth pensó, " Dios, ayúdame mientras eso pasa."  
"God help the boys, if our baby is a girl," Booth thought. Thinking about it further, Booth thought, "God, help me while your at it."

Llevando la caja que contenía la cuna a la habitación de Brennan, Booth sacó todas las piezas de la caja y empezó a armar la cuna. Afortunadamente, la cuna había sido fabricada en Estados Unidos, así que las instrucciones eran comprensibles.

La última vez que trató de armar algo, las instrucciones eran una rara combinación de palabras que no tenían absolutamente ningún sentido para él. Había armado la maldita cosa sólo con el diagrama y había maldecido mientras lo hacía. Después de eso, había decidido tratar de comprar siempre cosas hechas en Estados Unidos o por lo menos cosas de un país que hablara inglés como su lengua oficial.

Booth había decidido, antes de comprar la cuna, que sin importar lo difícil que fuera armar la cuna, iba a mostrar su mejor comportamiento y no perder la paciencia frente a Brennan y Michael.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de que Brennan terminó de alimentar a Michael, entró a la habitación con Michael y se sentó en la cama. Al ver que Booth había armado la cuna se admiró de lo bien y lo eficientemente que hizo el trabajo.

"Hablé con Ángela ésta tarde." Dijo Brennan, "Ella y Hodgins regresarán a casa en un par de días. Su padre no quiere que ella esté lejos de Michael por mucho tiempo. Ángela dijo que estaba muy contenta por ver a su padre, pero, quiere regresar a casa tan pronto como sea posible."

Asintiendo, mientras miraba el diagrama de la cuna, Booth dijo, "Bueno, eso está muy bien."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Michael sólo podrá dormir en la cuna dos días. ¿Crees que todo éste trabajo merece la pena el esfuerzo?"

Sonriendo, Booth miró a Brennan y dijo, "¡Por supuesto!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Mientras esto tenga sentido para uno de nosotros, entonces, supongo que vale la pena el esfuerzo."

Guiñándole un ojo a Brennan, Booth volvió a su proyecto y siguió trabajando en la cuna.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de que Booth finalmente terminó de armar la cuna, la puso en una esquina, cerca del armario. Había tenido un par de problemas mientras armaba la cuna, pero, se las había arreglado para reírse de ello frente a Brennan. Al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que la había impresionado con su habilidad para conseguir armar la cuna. Al menos eso esperaba haber hecho.

"¿Sabes?, puedes poner la cuna en el cuarto de visitas cuando no la estés usando," le sugirió Booth a Brennan. "No deberías dársela a Hodgins y Ángela cuando vengan por Michael. Puede ser necesario usarla en el futuro para Michael, si tienes que hacer de niñera otra vez."

Con una sonrisa, Brennan dijo, "Es una cuna muy bonita, Booth. Michael estará muy cómodo mientras duerme en ella."

Mirando la cuna con satisfacción, Booth dijo, "Me imaginé que ya que Hodgins estaba pagando por ella, la cuna debía ser la mejor que había en la tienda. No quisiera que Hodgins me acusara de ser un tacaño cuando se trata de su hijo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan le dijo, "No eres un tacaño, Booth. Sólo crees que debes obtener el máximo valor de tu dinero. No veo nada de malo con esa filosofía."

Sonriendo, Booth se acercó a Brennan y le quitó a Michael de los brazos.

Poniendo a Michael en la cuna, Booth dijo, "Bueno, veamos si le gusta."

Al ver que Michael no tuvo ninguna objeción a la cuna, Booth se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Brennan. "Ahora tenemos más sitio en la cama."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Si, así es."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué tal el capitulo?, ¿les gustó? **

**Anonybones: Pues si aquí ya están juntos!, pues parece que tendremos que esperar un poco para la tan esperada escena. Ahora odio más a Pelant, los interrumpió! . **

**CherieCurie: Hola!, gracias por comentar, si ese Sweets anda de entrometido pero no se enteró de nada =). **

**Pimar: jajaja me ha hecho reír mucho tu comentario, pero te doy toda la razón y si para fortuna de B&B Sweets no escuchó nada. **

**Sukatao: Eso le pasa a Sweets por chismoso jaja =P. **

**RGG: Pues ya ves, en éste capi no van a comprar la cuna, pero a mí me ha parecido muy tierno, ojalá te guste también a ti.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ángela y Hodgins decidieron dejar Londres al siguiente día. Su padre le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato por dejar a Michael con personas que él no conocía bien, así que ambos decidieron regresar a casa. El vuelo a casa no tuvo complicaciones y el avión llegó a las 6 p.m. Al llegar al aeropuerto, buscaron sus maletas y recuperaron el coche de Hodgins del estacionamiento a largo plazo para irse a casa. Aproximadamente a la mitad del camino a casa, quedaron atrapados en un tráfico de pesadilla. Dos autobuses habían chocado y la autopista estaba completamente cerrada. Nadie iría a ninguna parte a corto plazo. Hodgins estaba muy irritado, pero, Ángela le dijo que tenía que calmarse porque ella no se iba a sentar en el auto y escucharlo despotricar contra del tráfico. Al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón, Hodgins cogió un par de libros de la cajuela del auto para que él y Ángela tuvieran algo que hacer mientras esperaban que el lío se acabara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan habían salido a comer fuera esa tarde. Se llevaron a Michael con ellos. Esa era la primera vez que Brennan tenía que lidiar con un bebé en un restaurante y se dio cuenta que los bebés no siempre se comportan en público. Michael había puesto de muy mal humor mientras Booth y Brennan trataban de comer. Sin importar cuántos mimos recibía, Michael no estaba satisfecho. Brennan le dijo a Booth que estaba limpio y bien alimentado así que sólo se estaba quejando por algo. Ella solo quería saber lo que era. Booth finalmente se había dado por vencido y pidió que pusieran su comida en cajas "para llevar". Dejando una buena propina para la mesera, salieron del restaurante y se fueron al departamento de Brennan. Al recalentar la comida, descubrieron que Michael estaba bastante feliz otra vez. Booth comprendió que o a Michael no le gustó algo en el restaurante o solamente no le gustaban las multitudes. De cualquier manera, Michael había ganado esta ronda.

Después de comer, Booth y Brennan se acurrucaron en sillón con Michael acostado sobre una manta en el extremo del sillón. Michael estaba tenía sueño así que, no interfirió con el maratón de besos de Booth y Brennan. Después de un rato Brennan se levantó del sofá y le dijo a Booth que era hora de que Michael fuera a la cama. Captando la indirecta, Booth se levanto del sofá y se fue a la habitación con ellos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins finalmente había podido mover su coche después de que él y Ángela habían estado sentados en el tráfico por casi cuatro horas. Aliviados, ambos decidieron pasarse por el departamento de Brennan para recoger a Michael. Eran las 10:42 p.m. así que, no pensaron que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos de Brennan, Ángela y Hodgins tomaron el elevador hacia el departamento. Llamando a la puerta, Hodgins y Ángela esperaron a que Brennan llegara a la puerta. Después de esperar por algunos minutos, Hodgins golpeó más fuerte. Ángela trató de detenerlo y le dijo que deberían esperar a recoger a Michael en la guardería al día siguiente, pero, Hodgins sólo a unos pocos metros de su hijo y quería llevar a Michael a casa.

Después de unos minutos más, Brennan abrió la puerta con la bata puesta. Sorprendida de ver a Ángela y Hodgins, Brennan se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran entrar al departamento.

Avergonzada, Ángela dijo, "Mira Cariño, si hubiéramos sabido que estabas dormida no hubiéramos pasado a recoger a Michael."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Está bien. Michael está durmiendo en una cuna en mi recámara. Si me esperan iré a buscarlo."

Sonriendo abiertamente, Hodgins le dijo, "¡Tonterías! Yo iré a buscarlo." Caminando rápidamente, Hodgins atravesó la sala y entró a la habitación de Brennan. No escuchó a Brennan decirle que se detuviera. Al entrar a la habitación, Hodgins vio la cuna en la esquina. Caminando hacia la cuna, Hodgins se inclinó y sacó a su hijo. Al darse vuelta Hodgins vio a alguien acostado en la cama de Brennan, dormido.

Sintiendo como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus cuencas, Hodgins vio que la persona que dormía en la cama era Booth. Poniendo si mano izquierda en su boca para evitar hacer ruido, rápidamente Hodgins se movió hacia la puerta, tratando de ser tan silencioso como le era posible. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Se moría de miedo sólo de pensar en lo que pasaría si Booth despertaba y lo encontraba en la misma habitación en la que él estaba.

Regresando a la sala, Hodgins caminó rápidamente hasta Ángela y puso su mano en su codo. Jalándola hacia la puerta, Hodgins le dijo rápidamente a Brennan, "Gracias por cuidar de Michael. Sé que quieres regresar a dormir así que nos iremos ahora. Adiós Dra. Brennan."

Al llegar a la puerta, Hodgins la abrió rápidamente. Empujándola con la mano izquierda, Hodgins se llevó a Ángela fuera del departamento. Al pasar por la entrada, Hodgins cerró la puerta rápidamente y se apoyó en ella.

"Soy un hombre muerto, Cariño," Dijo Hodgins. "Soy un hombre muerto caminando."

Negando con la cabeza, Ángela dijo, "¿Sabes? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Suspirando, Hodgins dijo, "La Dra. Brennan tiene compañía."

Arqueando las cejas, Ángela dijo, "¿Estás bromeando? Pensé que estaba saliendo con Booth ahora. ¿Pudiste verlo?"

Apretando los labios, Hodgins dijo, "Por supuesto, es por eso que soy un hombre muerto caminando. Es Booth. Cuando se entere que entré a la habitación de la Dra. Brennan y lo vi durmiendo ahí, bueno, digamos que tendré suerte si sólo me dispara."

Con una gran sonrisa, Ángela dijo, "¡Oh Dios mío! Sabía que se estaban viendo, pero, no pensé que estuvieran viviendo juntos. No creí que esto hubiera llegado tan lejos. Tienes razón, Booth no estará nada feliz con nosotros cuando se entere que lo sabemos."

Hodgins, con un poco de esperanza en su voz, dijo, "Tal vez la Dra. B no le dirá lo que hice."

Riendo, Ángela le dijo, "No te engañes de esa manera. Sabes que Brennan le dice todo a Booth."

Asintiendo, Hodgins dijo, "Si, lo sé. Mañana será muy emocionante. Sólo espero vivir después de eso."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**RGG: Casi le atinas, ya ves, no fue Ángela la que los descubrió sino Hodgins, aunque también hubiera estado bien lo de los calzoncillos. **

**Anonybones: Pues que te digo, a mi también casi me da el infarto de la emoción =P y lo de la pelea, ambos tenían un poco de razón. **

**Sukatao: ¡Verdad que si!, siempre se necesita más espacio en la cama jajaja, ahora a ver qué le pasa a Hodgins por andar metiéndose donde no debía. **

**ErikaBones: ¡Gracias!, espero que éste también te guste =). **

**lesly azenet: ¡Has vuelto!, espero que no hayas muerto con el capitulo =). Si yo también creo que faltaron estos momentos tiernos. Gracias y de nada ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece completita a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth tuvo un sueño bastante profundo y reparador y se sorprendió cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba las 6:47 a.m. Levantándose de la cama, Booth se acercó a la cuna y vio que estaba vacía. Regresando nuevamente a la cama, se inclinó y sacudió el hombro de Brennan.

"¡Hey!, Bones." Dijo Booth, "¿Donde está Michael?"

Al despertar y ver a Booth de pie junto a ella, Brennan dijo, "Hodgins y Ángela pasaron anoche y se llevaron a Michael."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Wow, debí haber estado muy cansado como para no oírlos tocar la puerta."

Frotándose la cara, Brennan dijo, "O el hecho de que Hodgins entró a la recámara a coger a Michael."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "¿Que dijiste?"

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Hodgins te vio durmiendo en la cama anoche."

Suspirando, Booth se sentó en el piso junto a la cama y se recargó en ella.

Mirando hacia la cuna del bebé, Booth dijo, "Sabes que todo el mundo va a saber que estamos viviendo juntos alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. Hodgins tiene la boca más grande del Jeffersonian."

Inclinándose en la cama, Brennan puso la mano en la nuca de Booth. "De todos modos teníamos que contarles pronto a nuestros amigos. Es más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado, eso es todo."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Bueno, ésta será una mañana interesante. Tal vez la puedo hacer muy interesante para Hodgins."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de pasarse por el edificio Hoover para revisar algunas cosas, Booth se dirigió al Jeffersonian. Rodeando el área de la plataforma, Booth se fue derechito a la oficina de Hodgins. Deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina, Booth vio a Hodgins de pie sobre algo, de espaldas a la puerta. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Booth caminó haciendo el menor ruido posible hacia donde Hodgins estaba parado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Booth puso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Hodgins y le dijo, "Hodgins."

Con un quejido, Hodgins se agachó y se dio la vuelta. Ya de pie y con la espalda recta, Hodgins dijo, "Booth. Eh Booth. Eh, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Estás buscando a la Dra. B? Ella probablemente está en su oficina. Si me esperas aquí, iré a ver si está."

Alzando su mano derecha y agarrando luego el brazo izquierdo de Hodgins, Booth frunció el ceño y dijo, "¿Cual es la prisa, Hodgins? ¿No estás feliz de verme?"

Sintiendo una débil sonrisa fijarse en su rostro, Hodgins dijo, "Eh, claro, claro. Siempre estoy feliz de verte Booth."

Empezando a temblar un poco, Hodgins finalmente le dijo, "Mira Booth, no era mi intención meterme en tus asuntos privados. Fue un accidente. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ahora estás viviendo con la Dra. B?

Negando con la cabeza, Booth le dijo "¿A quién más le has dicho que estoy viviendo con Bones?"

Al entrar a la oficina de Hodgins, Cam pudo oír lo último que Hodgins le había dicho a Booth y la pregunta de Booth a Hodgins. Dirigiéndose hacia donde los dos hombres estaban parados, Cam dijo, "¿Que está pasando?"

Mirando ceñudo a Cam, Booth soltó el brazo de Hodgins. Tan pronto como Booth había liberado su brazo, Hodgins se alejó de Booth de modo que hubiera aproximadamente un metro entre ellos. Mirando a Cam, Hodgins dijo, "Eh, no pasa nada. Booth y yo solo comentábamos la estancia de Michael con la Dra. Brennan."

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Cam le dijo, "Puede ser, Dr. Hodgins, pero escuché lo que le dijiste a Booth."

Mirando a Booth, Cam dijo, "Si ahora estás viviendo con la Dra. Brennan entonces debes avisar al FBI. Sabes que son políticas de la agencia."

Enojado, Booth apuntó a Hodgins con el dedo y le dijo, "Gracias por nada, Hodgins."

Dándose la vuelta, Booth rodeó Cam. Al cruzar la habitación, Booth se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "No me he olvidado de que entraste en mi camioneta Hodgins. Esa camioneta es propiedad del FBI y por cierto, sé que eres quien se metió al auto de Brennan anoche. La sillita para auto no está. Vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre ello tan pronto como tenga tiempo." Volviendo a darse vuelta, Booth salió de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con Brennan de inmediato.

Al ver salir a Booth, Hodgins dejó escapar el aire de sus mejillas del alivio. Sonriendo, Hodgins se volvió hacia Cam. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Cam, Hodgins rápidamente perdió la sonrisa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar a la oficina de Brennan, Booth la encontró leyendo los diarios en su escritorio. Dirigiéndose hacia la silla frente al escritorio, Booth se sentó. Al observar a Brennan, Booth se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba si alguien sabía que él y Brennan estaban viviendo juntos. Si estuviera al descubierto, entonces podrían trabajar en su relación en lugar de tratar de ocultarla todo el tiempo.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Booth le dijo: "Creo que voy a ir a decirle Cullen sobre nosotros dentro de poco. ¿Estás lista para toda la atención que está a punto de llegar?"

Sonriéndole, Brennan se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia donde Booth estaba sentado. Poniéndole las manos a ambos lados de la cara, Brennan le dio un profundo beso. Después se sentó en su regazo y le dijo: "Por supuesto."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hola! pues aquí tienen ya el último capítulo de esta lindísima historia, espero que les haya gustado igual que los capítulos anteriores, ya ven, no le fue tan mal a Hodgins, como pensábamos. **

**Una vez más gracias a quienes la agregaron a favoritos, le han dado follow y han leído y comentado y a los que no han podido comentar también ;)**

**Gracias a Anonybones, lesly azenet, RGG, sukatao, pimar, BeaBB, serie bones, ErikaBones, CherieCurie, YessiEv y Marifer26637, por sus comentarios. **

**Por cierto, para quienes siguen The Heart in the Message y La muerte de un payaso, van a tener que esperarme un poquitito más, porque ahora los exámenes me tienen con poco tiempo y no he terminado de traducir. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
